An example of the article supporting device as described above is described in JP 2003-171081A (Patent Document 1). The article supporting device of Patent Document 1 is configured so that the pair of support members are moved close to and inserted into an insertion space formed below the support-target portion of the support object, and both ends of the support-target portion in the direction in which the support members are placed side by side are supported by the inserted support members from below, whereby the support object is supported using the insertion space formed below the support-target portion.